This invention relates to plumbing fittings, and in particular to plumbing fittings of the sort that are used in association with drains in residential, commercial and industrial plumbing. Most particularly, this invention relates to attachments to drains from water containing receptacles, such as bath tubs.
Water containing receptacles are commonly used for temporarily storing water in residences for the purpose of bathing, washing or the like. An example of a common water containing receptacle found in every residence is a bath tub. Bath tubs typically include a plugable drain, located at the lowest point in the bath tub. When a person wishes to wash, the drain is plugged and the bathtub is filled with water. Once washing is completed, the drain is unplugged and the water is allowed to escape through the drain and into the drain plumbing. The drain plumbing carries the waste water to the sanitary sewer.
Most usually the bathtub is filled by means of a faucet which when open allows a mixture of hot and cold water to flow into the bathtub. Therefore, the bathtub is also usually provided with an overflow port or drain above the main drain. In the event the main drain is blocked, for example by a plug to fill the bath tub, overfilling of the bath tub is prevented by means of the overflow drain or port. Water will spill through the overflow drain at a level below the level of the rim of the bathtub, so the water does not end up spilling on the floor of the bathroom and causing damage.
In typical construction, the overflow drain will be connected to the same drainage pipe or plumbing as the main drain. This is accomplished with a series of fittings and short sections of pipe which are typically installed by plumbers. The most preferred form of connection is what is known as an indirect drainage connection. Beginning at the overflow drain, there are typically provided a 90xc2x0 elbow and a short section of pipe, which are connected to a tee fitting, known as a sanitary tee fitting. The tee fitting has three openings, one of which extends downwardly and leads to a conventional P-trap and one which is oriented upwardly to attach to the short section of pipe coming from the overflow drain. The third opening extends horizontally and leads to a further 90xc2x0 fitting or elbow located beneath the main drain of the bath tub. Typically, the elbow is provided with a threaded portion into which a basket or lift and turn plug mechanism can be inserted. In this manner, the main drain and overflow elbow can be directed through a sanitary tee to the plumbing piping leading to a conventional P-trap. The P-trap prevents harmful and malodorous sewer gasses from escaping up the piping into the residence through the open drains
In certain circumstances however, the configuration of the subfloor obstacles including floor boards, beams, joists or the like, means that the preferred indirect drain connection cannot be made. There is simply not enough room. In such circumstances, the plumber may require a direct drain connection in which an overflow elbow is connected to the overflow drain, at one end, and has, at the other end, a short section of pipe extending downwardly. This pipe then connects to a non-threaded elbow to which another short section of pipe is attached extending to a sanitary tee. However, this sanitary tee includes a threaded portion at one end for receiving the basket strainer or lift and drop device of the drain. From there, a downwardly extending section of pipe connects the drain system to the conventional P-trap.
The direct waste and overflow configuration is less preferred, but, may be required in certain circumstances. However, the components used in the direct waste configuration are different from the components used in the indirect waste configuration. The indirect waste configuration requires a non-threaded sanitary tee connected to an elbow with a threaded portion. In contrast, the direct waste and overflow connection requires a threaded sanitary tee and a non-threaded elbow.
It would be unusual for a plumber to have on hand at the job site all of the components required to complete both direct and indirect plumbing configurations. As the indirect plumbing configuration is considerably more usual, threaded sanitary tees are not typically kept on hand by plumbers. In the presence of an awkward plumbing installation requiring such a direct connection, a plumber is often forced to cease work, return to the plumbing supply depot, purchase the specialty fitting, return to the job site and complete the job. This is awkward, time consuming, and, expensive.
In the past, there have been attempts to provide a universal waste and overflow drain assembly. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,582 discloses a universal bath waste and overflow drain assembly which comprises an overflow to a drain pipe, a tee connector, and an adaptor which can be interchanged and interconnected as desired in different drain configurations according to the requirements of the particular job.
The adaptor is identified as number 18 in the drawings of this patent. In the direct waste configuration, shown in FIG. 2 of the patent, the adaptor is located above the combined elbow and drain pipe identified by 14. In the indirect waste configuration shown in FIG. 1, the adaptor is located above the tee connector. The adaptor taught is one which is externally threaded with a smooth internal bore. In FIG. 1, which shows the indirect waste configuration, the adaptor connects the overflow drain with the sanitary tee. The sanitary tee also includes the main drain connection. In the indirect waste configuration shown in FIG. 2, the adaptor interfaces with the 90xc2x0 elbow and the sanitary tee is located directed beneath the main drain.
While generally suitable for components with threaded portions, this device is not readily adaptable to conventional plastic or PVC drain, waste and vent fittings. Such conventional fittings are formed without threads, and, are typically solvent welded together without even the use of O-ring seals or the like. Thus, the kit taught by this prior patent requires special fittings, typically made from metal, and allows non-threaded components to be sealed to threaded components. This requires expensive components and is fairly difficult and awkward to implement.
Additionally, adaptor fittings are known for connecting metal pipe components to plastic components, but such adaptor fittings typically are threaded for conventional pipe threads and are formed with a narrow rim which closely matches the fitting in outside diameter and is unsuitable for sealing large openings.
What is desired is a simple universal assembly which uses conventional and inexpensive plastic fittings and which is capable of being readily adapted to either the direct or the indirect drain waste overflow configurations without the need for any additional rare or unusual fittings. Most preferable, the components involved should be formed from plastic, and should be inexpensive and easy to use. Additionally, both the direct and the indirect waste drain configurations should be possible without needing to have on hand, or to go and locate, special or rare fittings required to complete the assembly.
Therefore, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided: a universal drain adaptor kit for use in association with a bath tub having a main drain opening and an overflow drain opening, the universal drain adaptor kit comprising a standard tee; an overflow elbow; a 90xc2x0 elbow; and an adaptor bushing wherein said adaptor bushing has internal threads for receiving an externally threaded member and a smooth external wall adapted to be inserted into the smooth barrelled bells of at least either of said 90xc2x0 elbow and said tee fitting.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an adaptor bushing for forming a universal adaptor kit for use in association with a bath tub having a main drain opening and an overflow opening, the adaptor bushing comprising: a generally tubular body being sized and shaped to be closely received within a barrel of a plumbing fitting, an internal threaded surface adapted to receive an externally threaded drain member in threaded engagement for retaining the threaded member in place relative to said bushing; a bondable exterior for bonding to the interior of said barrel of said plumbing fitting and a rim sized and shaped to fit around a main drain opening in a bathtub, wherein said adaptor bushing may be field secured into said plumbing fitting as required to suit field conditions.